All Fall Down
by Twilight Hemisphere
Summary: 007 must enlist the help of the previous victim of a madman's game, where he takes a group of people and forces them to kill each other off, in order to stop him from doing so again. Is a Bond story, but a lot of inspiration comes from the movie Battle Ro


All Fall Down

By: Vermillion Tears

Synopsis: Agent 007 must track down and stop a madman who has taken a group of students hostage, forcing them to kill each other off on a deserted island and broadcasting it to the world. To do so, he needs the help of a former test subject who is very reluctant to return to the island that nearly drove her insane.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of James Bond or the title 007, they belong to Ian Fleming. The idea of the island and such comes from the Japanese movie entitled, Battle Royale. The idea is the same, so I guess you could say it's a mix of the things, but Bond is the main character in this and I'm only using the idea from Battle Royale. None of the characters from Battle Royale will be featured in this story and nothing like the Japanese economy collapsed happened or anything. Just a psycho with some crazy ideals. Typical Bond villain. )

**Prologue**

_Ten years ago..._

Alice sat on a tree branch, the sun was almost completely behind the horizon line and she would have the darkness to her advantage. Only two days before she had woken up on this God forsaken island with her friends. They were supposed to be on a cruise, but somehow during their plane ride, they ended up there. At first they thought perhaps they had crashed, but when _he_ had shown up with his men armed with AK-47's...well...they thought differently. He threw some backpacks at them, and told them they needed to kill each other off by the end of three days.

Then he explained the bizarre metal chokers around their necks. He told them about how they kept track of heart rate, breathing, and they were not only waterproof, if anyone did try to mess with them...it'd blow up. One of her friends had asked what would happen if they didn't kill each other off. He clarified that the necklaces existed also for that conclusion. If there to be more than one survivor...all their necklaces would explode. They would all die and nobody would get off the island alive.

At first she thought it was some sick joke. But to show that he was serious, he shot a bullet right between the eyes of her boyfriend. Alice knew he meant business. But she couldn't bring herself to kill her friends. She just couldn't.

That was until they tried to kill her.

Now it was left between her and what used to be her best friend. Funny how something like a chance to go home alive can turn the best of friends since preschool into enemies. Sure Alice wanted to go home, but she hadn't had any intention of killing her best friend. But when the bullet grazed her cheek, their friendship had ended right then and there.

Now wasn't the time to be thinking of it. Alice needed to be thinking of more important things...like listening in case she came any closer. She closed her eyes, letting the silence of the woods surround her and then she heard it. A crack of a branch on the ground, and some crunching of leaves. Alice looked down to see the figure of the only other girl on the island not too far off. Her dark black hair melted with the oncoming darkness, but the pale skin glowed like a soft lantern to her eyes.

From her perch in the tree, Alice pulled her gun up, loading it slowly so it wouldn't make a noise, but it still made a loud click. The other girl looked around quickly, jerky movements showing she was on high alert but obviously tired. She was probably doing it to keep herself from falling asleep and never waking up. They had both probably been awake for the past 48 hours. But she was being even more noisy than before, the leaves thrashing about her feet and sticks breaking noisly underneath of her sneakers. Then she looked up, cocking her gun and straight into Alice's eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment. The loud sound of their guns firing simultaneously echoed through the woods half a breath later.

"Congratulations," a man said arriving only a moment later. He came out of his jeep, his feet stepping onto the blood stained leaves nearby. One of the girls was standing next to the dead body of the other one. Her head snapped up to meet his face, as well as her hand with the gun pointed at him. Another shot was fired, but this one was done by a soldier that had accompanied him, and her gun fell to the ground.

"You can go home now," he said and turned away, going back into his jeep.


End file.
